


Passion Project

by absolute_hooligan



Series: Gears and Gadgets [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Engineer!Nines, Ganster!Gavin Reed, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, M/M, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolute_hooligan/pseuds/absolute_hooligan
Summary: Nines is working on his passion project, and when Connor brings a new client named Gavin into the mix, what will Nines' reaction be?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Gears and Gadgets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784713
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Passion Project

**Author's Note:**

> this work will be Nines' perspective on his and Gavin meeting for the first time! I'm happy to see people enjoyed my little one shot so... series time! from this point on the story will be moving on forward.

Nines was working on his passion project, an artificial form of life. And while Connor never said it, he had his doubts about its ability to function. Nines couldn’t blame his brother for his skepticism. The entire idea of new life was ridiculous, but not necessarily impossible. Nines had no idea what exactly drove him to creating this in the first place. Nothing gave him inspiration to make this, no one planted the idea in his head. It just clicked. And who was Nines to deny his sudden stint of motivation?

“Connor?” Nines yelled, knowing his voice would carry through the open top floor to his sibling downstairs, “Could you come here a moment?”

The telltale sound of footsteps tipped Nines off to his brother’s arrival. Taking his goggles off his eyes and placing them up into his slightly sweaty hair. The project itself was not looking anywhere close to finished. He knew how much time and effort this would take, and he was more than willing to commit the time and energy to complete it. Connor tapped his brother's shoulder, alerting him to his presence.

“How’s it going on the android?” Connor asked, moving to look at it with his hands on his hips, “Any idea of how much longer you have until it’s finished?”

Nines sighed, “Not one bit, I fear this will take more than a week or two.”

“Well, at least you can still take orders,” Connor shrugged, “As long as you can balance work, this, and your sanity. I’ll gladly support you in your endeavors, inside and outside our business.”

Nines gave a closed mouth smile, “Thank you Connor, your support means more than I can express.”

Connor knew his brother wasn’t one to show affection through contact like he was. So the fact Nines used such words made the comment all the more impactful, “It’s my duty as your brother. Who would I be if I didn’t help my little sibling?”

“Very funny,” Nines scoffed, “Being an hour older than me makes no difference.”

“Technically a day mind you!”

“Yes, because my birth being at past twelve at night while you were at eleven counts…”

“Someone cranky their birthdays one after mine?”

“As much as I love you, you’re absolutely insufferable.” Nines deadpanned, causing Connor to laugh.

“At least I know you love me too,” Connor heard the door downstairs shut, a customer was here.

“Oh, that might be Markus! He needed some-” Connor was stopped by Nines’ on his mouth.

“Shush! If it is him, get going!” Nines whispered, “I’ll be hiding in my workroom…”

Nines felt Connor smirk, then felt the unpleasant drag of a wet tongue against his palm. Jerking his hand away, he gave his brother an annoyed glare. The man's response was a simple giggle, then he turned on his heels to greet whoever was downstairs.

Nines could here Connor say “Welcome sir!” as he sunk back into his secluded workspace. Casual customers didn’t need to see what Nines made in his free time. Connor was allowed, but if he wasn't Nines’ own flesh and blood, there was no way in hell he’d be given access. 

The sound of footsteps became audible from his door, left slightly open for air flow. He could hear a deeper voice accompanying his brother’s, making it clear it wasn’t Connor within seconds. Nines had never met Markus in person so he had no idea if this voice was his or not. But he wasn’t being called over so he was thankful for that much. 

Nines proved to have spoken too soon, because the second he readjusted his goggles to his eyes, Connor called out to him, “Nines? There’s someone interested in a custom machine!”

“Give me a moment Con!” Nines called back, sighing as he set down the parts he was hoping to add on. Shame he couldn’t work longer, but he promised Connor he’d carry out both his personal projects and his business related endeavors. He owed him that much, seeing how supportive he’s been throughout this whole process.

The android itself wasn’t even close to being assembled yet, rather limbs Nines was testing together before becoming dissatisfied with it someway or another. He was trying to master how he’d get the arms and fingers to move first, seeing as it’s used everyday. He was met with a pleasant surprise when upon exiting his “office”, he saw a short (compared to himself) man. His hair was brunette, short yet curly, and some rebellious pieces of hair cascaded down onto his forehead. His eyes are an entrancing green-grey hue. His outfit was similar to Connor’s if it were in a tan-ish color palette, but with the audition of a waistcoat and a few belts.

Nines found himself completely missing the fact the man was lacking half of his left arm. “Ah, you must be the client,” Nines brushed his hands off on his tan mechanic’s apron, hoping that his look over of this man would go unnoticed, “I go by Nines.”

The man shook his head, he must have been contemplating something, “Um-uh Gavin… I’m Gavin, Gavin Reed.”

_ Gavin… I like that name… _

“Pleasure to meet you Mr. Reed,” Nines began, then looked at his appearance, realizing how grimy he appeared. Somehow Gavin had made Nines hyper aware of how he looked. A thing that Nines never really altered for others, but he wanted to leave a mark on Gavin for some unexplained reason. “Now, would you mind waiting a moment while I, well, tidy myself up?”

“Yeah no I don’t mind at all...” Gavin answered, his voice was a tad deeper than Connor, it was oddly calming, to Nines at least. Nines must have been acting stranger than he thought, well, not that people were around Nines enough to know what was strange for him. But Connor knew  _ too  _ well, his small giggle audible from where he was behind Gavin. His eyes lit up, and a devious smirk followed behind it.

Nines gave a short lived death glare before turning his attention back to Gavin, “Excellent,” Nines motioned to a stool left of the central table, “Take a seat there and I’ll be back in a minute.”

Connor cleared his throat quietly, drawing the other two men’s attention, “I actually have an appointment to get some new parts and such. I trust Nines’ will be able to take it from here,” Connor turned on his heels to descend the stairs, “Nice meeting you Mr. Reed, I’m excited to see what you and Nines come up with!” 

“Me too...” Gavin looked like he had more to say, but the words seemed to die on his tongue. Nines undid the tie on the back of his apron and pulled it over his head. Placing the apron on the hooks against the wall near his desk. He had a good feeling about Gavin, something that most clientele didn’t stir up within Nines.

“Apologies for the wait, I had some personal inventions that I had to attend to,” Nines pulled a stool to the central worktable, bringing a variety of paper and pencils with him. He sat to the right of Gavin, “What have you come here for anyway?”

Gavin’s face fell briefly, “Isn’t it obvious? I was hoping you could help me out and well… give me a new forearm?” 

Nines’ felt a pang of sadness jab at his chest. This man must have been through hell thus far to lose his arm. It made him want to take on the task even more than prior. 

So with the utmost determination, he answered Gavin, “I’d be more than happy for Mr. Reed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an update schedule yet because this really will come out to tie over those who are waiting for my other (not AU based) fic. any comments and the like are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
